dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
BLACK SABBATH
Appearance Black Sabbath appears as a large, cloaked humanoid with a robotic head bound in a Venetian hat. It wears a dark laced cloak. Its body is riddled with small cables giving the impression of stitches. For unknown reasons, Black Sabbath bears an Arrow motif on its hands and collar. It is designed after a Venetian costume, notably inspired by the work of Casanova and by the image of Death. The borders of its hat and the scarf are used to evoke the image of Medieval Italy. Equipment & Abilities Black Sabbath is an automated Stand that follows simple direct preset commands. As such, it is characterized by its long-range strength, lack of damage transfer (to an extent that Polpo was unaware that Giorno beat Black Sabbath), and straightforward way of attacking. A formidable adversary in the shadows, it is nonetheless vulnerable to sunlight. However, even if beaten, Black Sabbath can be summoned back. For undisclosed reasons, Black Sabbath is linked to Polpo's test and his lighter. When someone holding the lighter puts it out but then reignites it, Black Sabbath materializes within the shadows and attacks all witnesses. It then automatically seeks to impale the souls of those present with the Arrow in its mouth to awaken a possible Stand, even if they have already one. Polpo uses this Stand to weed out the recruits and only keep those with a Stand. * Shadow Power: Black Sabbath's main ability is to draw power from the shadows. The Stand becomes considerably powerful when it stands in the shadows; its prowess can increase at least to the point where it can overpower and outspeed Gold Experience. Moreover, Black Sabbath can hide in the shadows. It can sink inside a shadow as if it was water and go from one point to another to reemerge as long as the shadows are linked, allowing it to reposition itself in the midst of battle5. It can even hide in small shadows and use them as transportation, thus it used a bird's shadow to cross the sunlit space and hide inside an isolated tree's shadow. The drawback of this ability is that Black Sabbath is vulnerable to light. Being even partially exposed to sunlight pains it considerably, thus its movements are restricted to the shadows. To escape, the Stand must touch a shadow again and hide inside. In the sunlight, it is vulnerable and Gold Experience was able to destroy it with a barrage of punches. * '''Soul Pull: '''By grabbing an ordinary humans's shadow, Black Sabbath is able to forcibly drag out their souls, whereas grabbing a Stand User's shadow would drag out their Stand. * '''Arrow Storage: '''Black Sabbath can store objects inside its mouth, and Polpo uses that to hide an Arrow inside. The Stand can then pull it out when needed, and consistently pierce people with the Arrow to awaken a Stand with little care abo whether they have a Stand or not already. When Polpo unwittingly shoots himself in the mouth, he also destroys the Arrow inside Black Sabbath's mouth. Personality Black Sabbath is an automated Stand that blindly follows the instruction given to it and thus doesn't have a personality per se. It nonetheless talks to its victim, grandiosely announcing their impending trial by explaining that they can either "follow the path of the chosen or that of death" when pierced by the Arrow. Pre-Clash Biography Here you'd put their life's story before Dimensional Clash IX. This would likely be the same as the biography used in their character sheet, unless you wanted more detail here. Notable Actions * Granted Cirno a stand: SNOW * Granted Sarah Gray a stand: NATION ARMY Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:AetheticMonkey Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stands